


All I need

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Wataru non era mai stato il tipo di persona che si lasciava condizionare troppo dall’attesa di qualcosa. Non provava l’emozione data dall’aspettativa, ma attendeva e basta senza che questo influisse minimamente sul suo umore o sullo svolgersi della propria giornata.Quella volta, tuttavia, doveva ammettere di cominciare a cedere all’impazienza.
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Yokoo Wataru





	All I need

**~ All I Need ~**

Wataru non era mai stato il tipo di persona che si lasciava condizionare troppo dall’attesa di qualcosa. Non provava l’emozione data dall’aspettativa, ma attendeva e basta senza che questo influisse minimamente sul suo umore o sullo svolgersi della propria giornata.

Quella volta, tuttavia, doveva ammettere di cominciare a cedere all’impazienza.

Fissava l’orologio ad intervalli regolari di non più di dieci minuti, prendendo poi il cellulare per controllare che non ci fossero mail o telefonate che lui non avesse sentito.

Era in ritardo, come al solito, ma non era tanto quello a dargli fastidio, quanto il fatto che non lo vedesse da una settimana, e che avesse sperato che in tale occasione Fujigaya potesse fare almeno il minimo sforzo di arrivare puntuale.

Stava giustappunto pensando a quando sarebbe arrivato il momento di decidersi finalmente a chiamarlo, che sentì aprirsi la porta di casa.

“Tadaima!” urlò il più piccolo dall’ingresso, il tono di voce allegro.

Wataru fece una smorfia, alzandosi dal divano per andargli incontro.

“Bentornato.” gli disse, senza mascherare un velo di ironia. Taisuke, comunque, non parve coglierlo.

“Ah, grazie. Scusa il ritardo, ma ho preso il taxi da casa mia e c’era un traffico spaventoso. Poi mi sono fermato al conbini un paio di isolati da qui e ho perso ancora tempo. Però non sono _troppo_ in ritardo, no? Voglio dire, considerando...”

Wataru parve dimenticare momentaneamente la propria irritazione in mezzo a quel fiume di parole, e non lo lasciò concludere la frase. Lo prese per un braccio, attirandolo verso di sé e baciandolo velocemente.

“Sì. Giusto.” mormorò l’altro quando si furono separati, sorridendogli e finalmente calmandosi.

“Pensavo che dopo una settimana almeno un bacio mi fosse dovuto.” si giustificò Yokoo con un sorriso, scrollando le spalle.

Fujigaya fece una smorfia, allontanandosi dal più grande e dirigendosi a passo sicuro verso la cucina.

“Oh, andiamo. Farai meglio a non lamentarti, dato che sono stato via _solo_ una settimana. E poi se davvero ti sei sentito così depresso, avresti anche potuto chiamare più spesso.” gli fece notare, e

Wataru sospirò, esasperato.

“Stavi lavorando, Taisuke. Pensavo che mi avresti chiamato tu quando fossi stato libero.”

“E l’ho fatto, no?”

Il più grande lo raggiunse in cucina, ridacchiando.

“E non mi stavo lamentando, comunque. Ho solo sottolineato che dopo un’intera settimana mi meritassi un bacio. Non pensare che io sia rimasto qui seduto tutte le sere a piangere per la tua assenza.”

Taisuke si finse offeso, ma non riuscì a portare avanti a lungo quella recita. Sorrise a Yokoo, aspettando che questi si avvicinasse e poi baciandolo ancora sulle labbra.

“Pensavo solo” mormorò, una volta che si furono separati. “Che meritassi più di un bacio soltanto dopo un’ _intera_ settimana.”

Wataru rimase senza parole, e rinunciò a discutere con lui. Non c’era modo in cui potesse spuntarla, soprattutto non quando Taisuke era di quel buon umore quasi irritante.

“Dunque.” disse il più piccolo, dopo aver compreso che l’altro non era intenzionato a ribattere. “Cosa c’è per cena? Giuro, sto morendo di fame. Non ho mangiato niente di buono da quando sono tornato, e ho proprio voglia di qualcosa che sia davvero giapponese. I cuochi russi potranno anche essere bravi, ma non sono il massimo dell’accuratezza con la cucina straniera. Non con la nostra, perlomeno.” ridacchiò.

“Cosa? Sei stato all’estero a cucinare per dei perfetti estranei e io non mi merito nemmeno qualcosa che hai cucinato tu?” gli chiese Wataru, alzando un sopracciglio.

Fujigaya scrollò le spalle.

“L’ho fatto per giorni. Dammi tregua, per favore. Cucinerò per te domani. O dopodomani. O... non lo so, ma giuro che lo farò. Però per stasera lasciami fare l’ospite.” chiese, avvicinandoglisi di nuovo e rivolgendogli quello sguardo al quale, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, Wataru era incapace di resistere.

Ma il più grande non si preoccupò di dire nient’altro. Spinse il fidanzato fuori dalla cucina, bofonchiando qualcosa di inintelligibile; poi si diresse verso gli scaffali, aprendo le ante e riflettendo su cosa potesse cucinargli.

Prese della carne dal frigo, iniziando a preparare il tonkatsu, sperando almeno che Fujigaya non avesse da ridire sulla scelta del menu.

Fu in grado di mettersi a lavoro tranquillo per un po’, ma non passò troppo tempo prima che Fujigaya si annoiasse, decidendo di infiltrarsi in cucina per aggiornarsi sui preparativi.

“Cosa stai facendo?” gli domandò, avvicinandosi al più grande e poggiandosi contro la sua schiena, cercando di sbirciare oltre la sua spalla in direzione della padella.

“La cosa non ti riguarda. Pensavo che non volessi stare in una cucina almeno per un paio di giorni.”

“Lo pensavo anch’io, ma è tardi e sto ancora morendo di fame. E quella cosa che stai facendo ha un buon odore.” annusò l’aria, sorridendo. “Tonkatsu, vero? Quanto manca perché sia pronto?”

“Ti chiamo io.” Wataru si voltò, sospirando e costringendolo ad arretrare. “Avrei cominciato a cucinare prima se tu mi avessi detto che volevi che lo facessi io. E se non fossi arrivato così in ritardo. Quindi... perlopiù, è colpa tua.” lo prese in giro, prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulla carne, rigirandola in padella.

Fujigaya mise su il broncio, apparentemente infastidito.

“Sei un orribile padrone di casa, sai?” gli disse, fingendosi serio. “Mi inviti a cena dopo una settimana passata a lavorare in Russia e ti aspetti davvero che sia io a cucinare? Me l’avresti dovuto chiedere prima. A quest’ora staremmo già mangiando.” gli fece notare, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Wataru sospirò ancora una volta, ma alla fine non poté trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

“D’accordo, d’accordo. Hai ragione, hai vinto. È tutta colpa mia e imploro il tuo perdono per l’averti fatto morire di fame.” fece una pausa, concedendosi un sorrisetto. “Va bene?”

“Quel tonkatsu farà bene ad essere la cosa più buona che io abbia mai mangiato in vita mia, Watta.” rispose soltanto, prima di tornare in salotto e lasciarlo a finire di cucinare.

In quel momento Wataru si sentiva incredibilmente di buonumore; non si era dato pena di prendere Taisuke sul serio, non gli importava dover cucinare e nemmeno che l’altro trovasse di che lamentarsi su qualsiasi cosa.

A dire la verità, si era annoiato senza avere Fujigaya intorno la settimana passata. Aveva realizzato quanto desiderasse la sua presenza in casa propria, e quanto gli mancasse quando non c’era.

Solo, non si sentiva pronto per dirglielo.

Non gli andava di vedere quel compiacimento sul suo viso se gli avesse davvero detto una cosa del genere.

Quando la cena fu finalmente pronta lo chiamò, vedendolo arrivare alla svelta in cucina con un sorriso.

“Cominciavo a pensare che fossi fuggito dalla finestra.” commentò, sedendosi a tavola e fissando il proprio piatto, con aria soddisfatta.

“Avrei dovuto farlo.” rispose Wataru, sedendosi di fronte a lui e guardandolo prendere le bacchette, ringraziare velocemente e poi subito mettersi a mangiare.

“È buonissimo.” bofonchiò dopo il primo morso, ancora a bocca piena, dopodiché non si curò di dire molto altro.

Doveva essere stato sincero nel dire di star morendo di fame.

Aveva impiegato molto di più Wataru a cucinare di quanto Fujigaya impiegò a mangiare, e quando ebbe finito anche l’ultima briciola il più piccolo si lasciò andare contro la sedia, soddisfatto.

“Bene.” disse. “Ora possiamo iniziare a parlare sul serio.”

Wataru alzò gli occhi dal proprio piatto con un sorrisetto.

“Hai ancora fame? Vuoi che ti prepari qualcos’altro?” gli chiese, ironico.

“No grazie, per adesso sto bene.” rispose l’altro, senza curarsi del tono usato dal fidanzato.

Wataru ridacchiò, poi si affrettò a finire a sua volta la cena.

“Bene, adesso” gli disse Fujigaya nel momento esatto in cui ebbe posato le stoviglie nel lavello. “Lo so che potresti anche stare fisicamente male al pensiero di non lavare i piatti subito dopo cena, ma...” sorrise. “Dato che sono stato via un’ _intera_ settimana, pensi che prima io possa avere un po’ di attenzioni?”

Wataru gemette per il disappunto, dando una veloce occhiata alle proprie spalle verso i piatti sporchi, ma quando si voltò di nuovo stava sorridendo.

“Certo che puoi.” gli rispose, facendo poi una breve smorfia. “Ma non cercare di far passare me per quello strano. Li avresti lavati anche tu.” sottolineò.

Fujigaya rise, annuendo.

“Certo che l’avrei fatto. Ma la differenza fra me e te sta proprio nel fatto che io sono in grado di stabilire le giuste priorità, mentre tu non lo sei.” spiegò, poi si diresse verso di lui, abbracciandolo sopra le spalle e chinandosi per baciarlo ancora una volta. “Quindi, Watta.” mormorò. “Puoi riuscire a superare i tuoi limiti, o devo essere io a costringerti a farlo?” domandò, con un ghigno.

Wataru lo colse alla sprovvista, mettendosi in piedi e prendendolo per i fianchi, baciandolo con fare diretto.

“Pensi davvero che riusciresti a costringermi a fare qualcosa, Taisuke?” mormorò contro le sue labbra. “Strano. Mi era sempre parso che fosse il contrario, invece.”

Lo spinse verso il tavolo, lasciandovelo sedere sopra, costringendolo a schiudere le gambe per ritagliarvisi uno spazio in mezzo.

E poi lo baciò ancora, e ancora, e ancora, e scoprì quanto gli fosse mancato il suo sapore, il calore della sua pelle contro la propria, la curiosità delle sue mani quando le sentì cominciare a vagare su di sé.

Si separarono per qualche istante, tentando di recuperare il respiro, e Fujigaya gli sorrise.

“Non ho mai detto che non mi piaccia il fatto che sia tu a costringermi a fare qualcosa.” scherzò. “Anzi, sarei rimasto piuttosto deluso se fosse stato il contrario.”

“Non hai voluto prepararmi la cena, ora non vuoi prendere l’iniziativa... ragazzino viziato.”

Taisuke scoppiò a ridere, portando le braccia intorno al collo del più grande, muovendo in avanti i fianchi in modo da trovarsi ancora più vicino.

“Posso concederti la cena, ma sappiamo entrambi che non ti sarebbe piaciuto lasciarmi prendere l’iniziativa. E in ogni caso...” scrollò le spalle. “Se non fosse stato per me, in questo momento staresti ancora lavando i piatti.”

Wataru non seppe come ribattere, e scelse semplicemente di non farlo.

Ad ogni modo il bacio che diede a Fujigaya subito dopo parve bastare a zittirlo e a fargli rinunciare a discutere, abbastanza per farlo muovere maggiormente verso di sé, come se stesse cercando di fondere i loro corpi.

Fujigaya schiuse le labbra, lasciando che l’altro giocasse con la lingua fra di esse, che le mordesse, mentre le sue mani gli si intrufolavano sotto la camicia, quasi di fretta.

“Fai così di corsa perché non vedi l’ora di avermi o perché non vedi l’ora di...”

“Se parli ancora di quei maledetti piatti, Taisuke, giuro che mi fermo qui e vado davvero a lavarli.” lo minacciò Wataru, attendendo una risposta.

E quando non l’ebbe sorrise, soddisfatto, tornando all’opera e cominciando a spogliare il fidanzato.

Non impiegò troppo, preferì invece prendersi il suo tempo a guardarlo, nudo e senza respiro, mentre il suo corpo fremeva in degli spasmi involontari verso il proprio.

Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto, e Fujigaya lo sapeva, e ne era fin troppo compiaciuto.

“Hai intenzione di farci qualcosa con me o devo prendermi cura di me stesso da solo?”

Wataru per un attimo si lasciò tentare da quella proposta; innanzitutto perché Fujigaya si sarebbe ben meritato di venire provocato mentre credeva di essere lui a provocare, e poi perché era uno spettacolo che non avrebbe voluto perdersi, guardarlo ‘prendersi cura’ di se stesso.

Non quella sera, tuttavia. O almeno, non in quel momento.

Si tolse velocemente i vestiti, dopo cercò ancora la pelle del più piccolo, baciandolo sul collo e poi scendendo più verso il basso, accarezzandolo, leccandolo, mordendolo, incapace di resistere a quei gemiti.

S’inginocchiò sul pavimento freddo, le mani a fare perno sulle gambe dell’altro, guardando in alto per incrociare i suoi occhi e il suo ghigno soddisfatto, appena prima di tirargli in avanti le gambe, portandosele oltre le spalle; e fu il suo turno di sorridere.

Con un chiaro presentimento sulle sue intenzioni, Fujigaya era teso, e Wataru non impiegò molto per strappargli un gemito dopo l’altro, quasi confuso, mentre si muoveva dentro di lui con la lingua insieme alle dita, in parte per prepararlo ma, soprattutto, proprio per sentirlo gemere in quel modo.

Taisuke poteva giocare quanto voleva, ma alla fine sapevano entrambi come per Wataru fosse semplice confonderlo a quel modo, e come questo fosse esattamente ciò che entrambi volevano.

“Watta...” mormorò, tenendolo più vicino a sé con le gambe. “Ho capito. Sei tu ad avere il controllo e tutto il resto. Non dirò più niente. Ma, _ti prego_...” cercò di non suonare disperato come in effetti era, e Wataru non riuscì a pensare a qualcosa di più eccitante di quella voce a chiedergli di fare qualcosa di più, di _dargli_ qualcosa di più.

Non lo accontentò subito, si stava divertendo troppo a vederlo in quel modo, e sebbene non fosse un periodo di tempo così lungo, aveva pur sempre una settimana da recuperare, e non voleva cedere troppo alla svelta.

Non passarono che pochi minuti tuttavia, e non poté fare a meno di alzarsi di nuovo, guardando Taisuke da più vicino, guardandolo mordersi il labbro inferiore, e gli sarebbe anche dispiaciuto per lui se solo il più piccolo non avesse approfittato di quel momento di distrazione per avvicinarsi, lasciando una mano scivolare lungo l’osso del bacino, seguendone la linea fino a spostarsi verso il centro, avvolgendola intorno al suo sesso.

Sorrise, come se si fosse finalmente portato in vantaggio, muovendo le dita sempre più velocemente, portando il più grande allo stesso livello di necessità, di voglia che aveva raggiunto lui.

“Ora.” gli sussurrò ad un orecchio. “Puoi fare qualcosa, oppure possiamo rimanere qui tutta la notte a provocarci a vicenda fino a che uno dei due non esploderà. Non lo nego, non mi piacerebbe troppo, ma lo farò se devo.”

Non suonava troppo come una minaccia, o almeno non quanto Taisuke avrebbe voluto, ma Wataru si era stancato di aspettare.

Costrinse Fujigaya a lasciarlo andare, portandogli le mani sotto le gambe e lasciando che gli avvolgessero i fianchi, avvicinandosi abbastanza perché il più piccolo lo sentisse chiaramente contro di sé, solo non ancora nel modo in cui l’avrebbe realmente voluto.

“Hai detto ‘ti prego’ prima, vero? Pensi che potrei sentirlo ancora?” gli chiese Wataru con un sorriso sardonico, mentre Fujigaya gli scoccava un’occhiataccia.

“Bastardo perverso.” si lamentò in un sibilo, ma poi sospirò, e Wataru comprese che era troppo oltre il proprio limite di sopportazione, che non poteva permettersi ancora di mantenere intatto il proprio orgoglio. “Wataru, _ti prego_.”

“Ancora.”

“Ti prego, fallo. Ne ho bisogno, lo voglio. Oh, andiamo Watta, non fare l’idiota e...” non riuscì a finire la frase che sentì il più grande entrare dentro di lui con un movimento unico, cogliendolo alla sprovvista, facendolo gemere a voce più alta di prima, assai vicino ad un urlo.

Fujigaya gli portò le braccia intorno al collo, tenendolo vicino a sé con le gambe, lasciando aderire i loro corpi, ansimando lievemente.

“Muoviti.” chiese, e non stava più implorando, gli stava ordinando di farlo, e sebbene Wataru fosse disposto a provocarlo ancora, il calore che lo avvolgeva in quel momento era sufficiente a rendere impossibile resistere ad accontentarlo.

Lo tenne per i fianchi, stringendo forte le mani, e si spinse ancora dentro di lui, sentendolo rilassarsi sempre di più e cercare di farsi avanti per mettere del suo in quel ritmo, salvo sentirsi tener fermo dal più grande.

Non si ribellò, lasciandosi in sua completa balìa, poggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla, mordendolo quando il più grande si spingeva più in fondo, stringendosi maggiormente a lui quando lo sentì portare una mano intorno alla sua erezione, muovendola ancora troppo lentamente per i suoi gusti.

Wataru dal canto suo si stava godendo ogni momento, ogni gemito di Taisuke vicino al suo orecchio, ogni movimento che il più piccolo non riusciva a trattenere, ogni spasmo sotto le sue mani, e la consapevolezza di quanto bisogno avesse avuto di tutto questo.

Strinse le dita intorno al suo sesso, muovendole più velocemente, sfiorando appena la punta con il pollice mentre contemporaneamente si spingeva più a fondo dentro di lui, con ritmo più erratico, sentendolo sciogliersi sotto le sue cure, sentendolo vicino al proprio limite.

Quando raggiunse l’orgasmo inarcò la schiena, lasciandosi completamente andare contro di lui, rimanendo immobile per qualche istante prima di accasciarsi, come se fosse solo Wataru a riuscire a tenerlo ancora seduto, a tenerlo ancora stretto contro il proprio corpo.

E il più grande non attese prima di riprendere a muoversi, ora concentrandosi unicamente su se stesso, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendo quel calore farsi più stretto, più avvolgente intorno a lui, tenendo in mente solo quella sensazione e seguendo il proprio istinto in ogni suo movimento, fino a che non venne a sua volta, lasciandosi andare ad un gemito e tenendosi stretto al fidanzato, come se non fosse più intenzionato a lasciarlo andare.

Quando riaprì gli occhi vide Fujigaya sorridergli, stanco, e non poté fare a meno di ricambiare.

Sarebbe voluto rimanere più a lungo in quella posizione, sia perché si sentiva improvvisamente sfinito sia perché voleva conservare la sensazione di avere Taisuke in quel modo, inerme e ancora aggrappato a sé, ma dopo qualche attimo di stasi si costrinse a sciogliere l’abbraccio, facendosi indietro.

Il fidanzato rimase seduto sul tavolo, stiracchiandosi e rivolgendogli ancora un sorriso, soddisfatto.

“Vedi? Ti lamenti sempre di qualsiasi cosa ti faccio fare però quello che si diverte alla fine sei tu.” lo prese in giro, mettendosi in piedi non senza difficoltà, recuperando i propri vestiti dal pavimento. “Credo che andrò a farmi una doccia. Ti offendi se non aiuto a mettere in ordine la cucina? Non vorrei intromettermi in un momento intimo fra te e il detersivo per piatti.”

Wataru raccolse la sua maglietta da terra, lanciandogliela contro senza riuscire così a farlo smettere di ridere.

Lo avvicinò poi, trattenendolo per un polso mentre il più piccolo usciva dalla stanza, costringendolo a voltarsi.

“Sai, Taisuke...” iniziò a dirgli, dopo un altro veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Non credevo che lo avrei mai detto. O che lo avrei mai ammesso, ma...” s’interruppe, tentennando.

“Lo so.” rispose l’altro, senza costringerlo ad andare avanti. “Anche tu mi sei mancato, Watta. Pensavo fosse scontato, no?” scrollò le spalle, sorridendogli.

Il più grande ricambiò il sorriso, con aria soddisfatta.

“Sì.” ammise. “Sì, mi sei mancato.” si schiarì la gola, fingendo poi un tono noncurante ed indicandogli la porta con un cenno dei capo. “Adesso vai a lavarti. Lasciami finalmente lavare i piatti, grazie.”

Taisuke fece una smorfia.

“Non mi avresti mai lasciato preparare niente nella tua cucina, era tutto un bluff.”

Wataru scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo.

“Te l’avrei lasciato fare. Forse però dopo non avrei avuto tempo di dedicarti nessun tipo di attenzione.”

“Non cucinerò mai per te con questi presupposti, lo sai?” alzò un sopracciglio, indugiando ancora sulla soglia fino a che l’altro non gli passò una mano dietro la schiena, attirandolo verso di sé.

“Io cucino, io prendo l’iniziativa, io metto in ordine... e tu di preciso, cos’è che fai di utile, Taisuke?”

Fujigaya si sporse per baciarlo velocemente un’ultima volta, liberandosi poi dall’abbraccio.

“Esisto, Watta.” si limitò a dirgli, scappando poi in direzione del bagno prima che l’altro avesse la possibilità di rispondergli.

Wataru rimase fermo in quello stesso punto per svariati secondi, incredulo, prima di riaversi e concedersi un sorriso.

Per quella sera andava bene dirgli che gli era mancato, decise.

Ci sarebbe voluto ancora un po’ di tempo, tuttavia, per dirgli che la sua esistenza era davvero tutto ciò che gli bastava ad essere felice.


End file.
